


Sweet Child Of Mine

by smcki10



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU Andy is a 20-something single mother cadet at the fire academy now only is she achieving her life long dream but she might just find her soulmate to
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my brand new fic! Thank you to Ptiplouf for all her help, you’re amazing. Also I don’t know much about fire academy, so most of it is made up, so please no attacking. Here’s chapter 1!

Andrea "Andy" Herrera rushed into the Seattle Fire Academy with her little girl snuggly in her baby-carrier. This was not the way she had planned to start her 2nd semester of Fire Academy, and of course her baby girl, Calida’s dad, was once again a dead beat. Ryan Tanner had been her high school sweetheart and she had thought she was going to marry him, but when she had gotten pregnant right after high school, he had bailed. She was now left to be a single parent, still trying to finish the Fire Academy. She had made a close friend. It was a good friend and a god-sent when it came to Calida. She made her way into the fire safety class knowing she was an hour early, but she knew Robert Sullivan would be there. 

“Do you want to be my life saver again?” Andy asked walking toward the desk. 

“You need me to watch Cali?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Yes please. Ryan didn’t show up and I have a test I can’t miss this morning. I can come pick her up before your next class and I’ll bring coffee.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Robert said lifting the baby out of the carrier as Andy waved bye to the both of them. 

3 hours later, Andy made her way back to Robert’s classroom and smiled at what she saw. Robert had spread a blanket on the ground and had laid Cali on it with some of her toys. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on one of his hands, all the while making one of her toys dance above her head. Much like Calida, Robert Sullivan was something she never saw coming and she hoped she never had to live in a world without him. 

“Looks like you two are having a lot of fun,” she said, sitting her bag down and joining them on the floor. 

“We did, didn’t we sweet girl?” Robert said tickling the baby, which made her laugh. 

“How did your classes go?” He asked as they kept playing with the baby. 

“I got A’s on everything, so one of the institutions said that if I wanted to, I could start the next season phase but there’s one pro—" 

“I’ll watch her” Robert interrupted her.

“I can’t ask you to give up all your free time because of me.”

“Andy, I would be with both of you anyway. Just think the faster you get through this the faster you become a firefighter.”   
“I know, but I’m so nervous about it.” Robert reached up, placing his hand on her cheek so that she would look at him.

“You, Andrea Herrera, are one of the strongest and smartest people I know: you were born to do this. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Robert said leaning in and kissing her gently, but it quickly became more passionate.   
“Home?” Andy asked in between kisses as Robert nodded.

They quickly packed up all of Calida’s stuff and headed outside. Andy smiled at the mostly one-sided conversations Robert and Calida were having. She thanked her clumsiness every day for bringing Robert into their lives. She had been in the student bookstore, holding Calida in one arm, trying to reach for the fire code book she needed. She almost had her fingers around it when it slipped from her grasp and landed at Robert’s feet. She apologized, rambling for about 10 minutes, until he interrupted her by saying she could make it up to him over coffee. They had not been apart ever since.  
She watched as Robert expertly put Cali in her car seat with a toy and her sippy cup. 10 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. They had moved in together a couple weeks prior, so the apartment still looked like a bomb had went off in it.

They made their way into the apartment and set about doing their nightly routine. It consisted of fixing food, bathing Calida, playing with her and then came their favorite part: bedtime. Andy was in Cali’s room smiling at the bright colors on the wall. Robert had designed and done the room himself. The walls were red yellow and black with a large fire truck painted on the wall. A small fire truck was above the crib with a monogram of the baby’s initials. She heard Robert and Cali enter the room. She smiled at Cali who was kicking her feet, dressed in her hooded towel that looked like a turn out coat.

“Hey baby girl, did you have a good bath?” Andy asked with a smile as Robert laid the baby on the changing table. He put her in a sleeper that had been a gift from her Father’s firehouse, which at one point was also Robert’s firehouse, in the early years of his career. The sleeper has the symbol of station 19 on it. Once her sleeper was on, Robert picked her up and followed Andy on the double rocker. He gently laid Cali in Andy’s arms, then wrapped his arms around them both as Andy leaned back against him. They sat in silence for a few minutes while they rocked the baby, till Robert spoke. 

“After Claire died, I never thought I would be this happy again, or that I would get to be a small part of a family.” He said quietly. 

“You’re not a small part of this family. You’re a very large part of this family. You’re our missing piece,” she said kissing him gently. She then laid her head on his shoulder as they both stared down at Calida who was now fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s my brand new fic! Thank you to Ptiplouf for all her help, you’re amazing. Also I don’t know much about fire academy, so most of it is made up, so please no attacking. Also thank you so much to every women in The Surrera Sanctuary being in that group and talking Daily has helped so much with developing my stories and being a better writer and person! Here’s chapter 2!

Chapter 2 

A couple weeks later, Robert was sitting in his classroom, at the academy, trying to make sure he hadn’t missed any of his paperwork as Andy started her next round of classes. Calida was curled up in his lap, eating her puffs while he was doing his paperwork. He looked up as he heard the door open and close. He was only slightly surprised to see his best friend, Lucas Ripley. Their friendship had been strained when Robert had blamed Lucas for his wife’s death. It was only after him and Andy had gotten together that they had started to rebuild their friendship. 

“Hey, figured I would bring you and the little lady lunch,” Lucas said as Cali reached for him. He picked her up, making her red and black tutu, with the words ‘future firefighter’ written on her shirt, glitter in the light. 

“Thanks man.” Robert said putting his papers to the side and splitting the food. 

“So, any words on where you’re going after this?” Lucas asked. 

“Shouldn’t you know that?” 

“Well I’ve heard possibilities. One would put you at 23 with Jackass Deweese or you would be promoted to lieutenant and working at 19, same as Andy when she’s done.” 

“You know what my answer is going to be,” Robert said with a smirk handing a fry out to Cali 

“I know, I already put the paperwork for you. Have you had the guts to tell Pruitt that you’re playing instant family with his daughter and granddaughter?”

“Not yet. We’re going to have him over soon.”

“I would do it sooner than later, give him time to adjust to it before you’re both at 19.” he said. 

That night Robert and Cali were at home, in their apartment, while Andy was attending one of her night fire classes. 

“Let’s see if this box has your blocks in it.” Robert said to Cali who was sitting on the floor across from him. With his and Andy’s schedules they hadn’t been able to unpack all of her toys, so he was spending the night attempting to unpack the boxes. Problem was that, at that moment, Cali really wanted her blocks. 

“Nope that has your firetrucks.” He said getting the variety of trucks out, Cali quickly grabbing them. He grabbed another box and opened it, finding even more firetrucks. 

“Kid, we need to sort out your firetrucks.” Robert said with a laugh because he noticed some trucks in the box were the same as those she already had on the ground in front of her. He set that box to the side and grabbed another one.

“Success! Found your blocks.” He said tipping the box and letting the blocks fall onto floor, causing the baby to giggle. Cali quickly grabbed for them and started placing them together. While Cali played Robert pulled more of the toy boxes over to him and started going through them, unloading the toys. A couple hours later he had finished emptying the boxes of toys in the living room. He was now packing some of them to Cali’s bedroom when he heard the knock on their door. He quickly put the toys he was packing in Cali’s room. He crossed back into the living room and glanced back to make sure she was still playing with her blocks before he opened the door. 

“Can I help you?” He asked when he opened the door. He knew who was standing in front of him, but he wasn’t letting on that he did. 

“I need to see Andy,” stated the man who he knew was Calida’s biological father. 

“She isn’t here. If you leave me your number, I’ll let her know.” 

“No, I need to see her.” He said.

“Why? You haven’t had time for that the last several months.” Robert asked. 

“You don’t know anything about it” He said. Robert was saved from replying by Andy appearing behind Ryan. 

“What the hell are you doing here Ryan?” Andy asked. 

“I want Cali.” 

“You’re not getting her. I can’t even rely on you to show up when you’re supposed to.” Andy said stepping around Ryan and standing by Robert. 

“That’s what you think, Bitch.” Ryan said turning and walking away. 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked, wrapping his arms around her after they shut and locked the door. 

“I am now that I’m home, with you and Cali,” She said as she picked Cali up, making the little girl squeal in the process.

“Why does it look like Toys’R’Us threw up in here?” She asked looking at the living room. 

“After I spent 45 minutes looking for blocks, I decided to unpack most of her toys.” Robert said as Andy walked over to him and kissed him. 

“You’re a great daddy to her. We’re both lucky to have you.” Andy said, which made Robert smile at her as she walked down the hallway.  
As he watched them disappear down the hall, he listened to Cali’s chatter, Andy replying to her as if they were having a conversation. He thought that, after Claire, he would never get a shot at a family, or a shot at being a dad, and then Andy and Cali came crashing into his life.  
“Thank you, Claire,” he whispered to the empty space. He truly believed that Claire had put his girls on his path. With that thought in mind, he followed them down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
